


Paper Cuts and Coffee Cups

by ReplacementRobin



Series: JayTim Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Tim Drake, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Meet-Cute, Ra's is a creep, Tags May Change, Tam is so done, Trapped In A Closet, coming out the closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReplacementRobin/pseuds/ReplacementRobin
Summary: Not a Duck:i’m trapped in a storage closet pls come get me outFoxy Lady:*sigh* how did you survive before me?Foxy Lady:what floor are you on?OrTim Drake, CEO of Drake Industries, and Jason Todd, new employee, get stuck in a closet together. If only it stopped there.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Tam Fox, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767865
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190
Collections: JayTimWeek





	Paper Cuts and Coffee Cups

Tim walks down the corridor hurriedly, glancing behind him every few moments as if he’s being followed, which he quite possibly is.

“Stupid Ra’s,” he mutters softly, quickly looking behind him again, as if saying his name would somehow summon him, and then mentally berating himself. The guy wasn’t vol- _you know who._

As he’s rushing down the hall he sees a half-open door, and without even caring what’s on the other side, he yanks it open and slips inside, closing it quickly behind him. He leans against the door. He takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes, only to find a pair of wide green - they might be blue, but Tim can’t tell in the dim light of the room - eyes looking right back at him.

Said eyes belong to a man Tim’s never met, but currently looks very confused, eyes wide as he stares at Tim. “Um, hello,” Tim says awkwardly, “come here often?” Not that he actually knows where here is.

That seems to snap the man out of his frozen state and he replies in a deep rough voice, “Only when the printer is out of paper.” He pauses for a brief moment, eyes flicking up and down Tim before continuing, “Do you?”

Tim glances around the room noting the stacks of various stationery supplies. He must be in a storage closet. “Um, not really.”

“With a suit like that I wouldn’t think so,” the man says raising an eyebrow.

Tim looks down at the suit he’s wearing and frowns before looking back up. The other man is wearing black slacks, a white button-down and a black tie, his broad shoulders noticeable despite the office garb.

He hadn’t thought the suit was overly fancy, but looking at the other man’s simpler outfit, it does seem kind of ostentatious. 

Instead of answering, Tim instead asks, “Do I know you?” He usually makes it a point to talk to the company’s employees, regardless of their positions, although it has been some time since he visited somewhere besides R&D. He should change that; good interoffice relationships are important.

“Oh, uh, I’m new,” the man says, seeming momentarily thrown by the change in topic. Tim nods; that explains it.

“What’s your name?” 

“Jason Todd.” 

The name rings a bell, but Tim can't quite place it. Then suddenly it hits him, “Jason Todd, like Bruce Wayne’s son?”

Jason heaves a sigh, a scowl settling onto his face, “That's the one.”

Tim narrows his eyes in suspicion, “Why are you working at your father's competitor's company?”

“Fuck Bruce, that’s why,” the man says vehemently.

Tim goes back to looking surprised. He'd seen the Vicki Vale articles about the apparent family strain, but he’d assumed it was just exaggerated gossip. Clearly there was some more truth to it than he’d thought.

There’s a beat of tense silence before Jason talks again, “So, why are you in here?”

Tim winces, reminded of how he’d ended up in this situation. “I’m hiding from someone.”

“Who the hell is so bad that you ended up in here?” He says, giving Tim an incredulous look.

Tim considers not answering. It wouldn’t be prudent to go around starting office gossip. But Jason seems interested in a way that’s more curious than judgemental, and it might be nice to get it off his chest, “Ra’s Al Ghul.”

Jason’s thick eyebrows shoot up, “The Ra’s from Lazurus Incorporated?”

Tim grimaces, “That’s him.”

“Why are you hiding from him in a storage closet?” Jason says.

“Mr Al Ghul, is well… very _persistent_ in trying to ask me out.”

“Why haven’t you gone to HR?” Jason asks, sounding genuinely baffled

“I don’t think anyone would be particularly pleased if I reported one of my parents' business partners for uncouth behaviour.”

The man makes a face that means he’s just realized who Tim is: the twenty year old CEO of the multimillion dollar company he works for. Tim waits for the man to either clam up or try ask why the hell someone this young is at the helm of the company - no matter how qualified he actually is, maybe nepotism had played a part, but he was equipped to do his job - but instead Jason seems to shake off the shock and keep going on as he had before “If he’s sexually harassing you he shouldn’t just get away with it.”

“I’m quite capable of handling myself, thank you very much,” he says sharply, and the guy has the actual gall to roll his eyes at Tim.

“I didn’t say you weren’t, I just don’t think workplace harassment should be tolerated, for your sake as much as other people’s.”

Tim cocks his head. He hadn’t thought of it like that. If Ra’s is acting like this to someone who’s in the same level of power as him, how has he been treating his subordinates?

When Tim doesn’t reply, Jason clears his throat and talks again, “I should probably get going.”

“Yeah, sorry. I’ll just -” Tim moves out the way, not that there’s much space to maneuver in the small and crowded room, letting Jason slip past him.

Jason walks up to the door, a stack of printer paper under one arm, turns the doorknob and pulls. Nothing happens. He tries again getting the same results. “It’s locked,” his voice conveys what sounds like pure exasperation.

“Let me try,” Tim says, knowing it’s probably stupid, but needing to try for himself anyway.

Jason steps back, gesturing for Tim to go ahead. Unsurprisingly, he also finds it locked.

“What now?” Jason asks from behind him.

“I’ll text Tam.” He fishes his phone out his pocket and opens the messenger app.

_12:25_ **_Not a Duck:_ ** _i’m trapped in a storage closet pls come get me out_

_12:26 **Foxy Lady**_ ** _:_ ** _*sigh* how did you survive before me?_

_12:26 **Foxy Lady**_ ** _:_ ** _what floor are you on?_

Tim actually has no idea, he hadn’t checked in his rush to get away from the old lech. He’s suddenly thankful Jason is stuck in here with him so he doesn’t get trapped forever. It’s a real possibility with how big the building is. 

He turns around to ask where they are, and almost misses Jason’s reply when he realizes how close the man is standing. When he’d stepped back to let Tim past, he really hadn’t moved that far. Tim swallows and sends Tam their location before looking back up briefly, dropping his gaze a moment later.

Tim stares at Jason’s tie, unable to bring himself to look up. There are small gray bat symbols adorning his black tie. “Batman?” he thinks.

“You have a problem with that?” Oh, Tim must have said that aloud.

“No! No, Batman's awesome,” he quickly defends. “You just don’t seem like the type of person to read comics.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Jason says. 

Jason is glaring at Tim now, as if waiting for him to say something stupid, which he does. “Well you’re like stupidly attractive. And built. And most of the comic book readers I know are not.” He snaps his mouth closed. His jaw clicks.This is why he shouldn’t hang around attractive guys, they absolutely _wreck_ his brain-to-mouth filter.

“Uhh,” Jason says, cheeks turning from pink to red.

“I’m sorry, that was inappropriate.” Tim can’t believe he’s accidentally becoming a workplace sexual harassment case while trying to hide from _Ra’s_.

“It’s um okay,” Jason says, still looking slightly flustered.

“No really,” Tim says firmly, “it’s both inappropriate and hypocritical to be saying that to you while hiding from a man doing the same thing, so I apologize. I also apologize for getting you stuck in here.”

“Well apology accepted on both fronts. I spent most of my teen years in the closet, I’m used to it,” Jason jokes trying to lighten the mood. Tim can’t help but laugh, leaning back against the door.

He’s about to tell Jason that he understands, but in the next moment he’s spilling out into the hallway. Staring down at him is an amused Tam. Jason bursts out laughing. “You didn’t tell me you had company, Tim,” she says as Tim scrambles to his feet.

“Jason Todd,” Jason says, holding out his hand as he exits the closet, awkwardly clutching his stack of papers to his chest.

Tam takes the hand and gives it a firm shake, “Tamara Fox.”

“It’s nice to meet you Ms Fox, but I really do need to get going.” Jason nods at Tim, ”Mr Drake.”

Tim watches Jason walk away, a thoughtful expression on his face. Tam starts snickering and he turns to her with a scowl, knowing that whatever she finds so funny is probably at his expense. “What?”

“No, no, nothing. I was just wondering what you were doing in a dark room with a cute guy is all.” She gives him a look that shows very clearly _exactly_ what she’s insinuating.

“You know I can fire you,” he says grumpily.

“Oh please, you wouldn’t last a day without me.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Day 5, Office Romance! So I'm actually posting this on day 7 because it was not in any way ready on day 5 (in fact it's still not completely done and therefore my first multi chapter fic!) and day 7 is in no way ready for today - but will hopefully be out soon, as will the next chapter of this story!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Also thank you to C&C for Tam's username!
> 
> Any kudos or comments are really appreciated :)


End file.
